Un amour immuable, la Mage et le Templier
by Temper4nce
Summary: "Que vous arrive-t-il donc ce soir, Inquisitrice? Rit Cullen. D'habitude, vous n'êtes pas si nulle". "D'habitude, nous ne souriez pas autant! Répliqua alors l'Inquisitrice"


_Bonjour tout le monde!_

 _Voici mon premier OS sur le monde de DAI. Il s'agit d'un Cullen/FEMTrevelyan. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Il s'agit du couple qui m'a le plus plu lorsque j'ai commencé à jouer à DAI. Même si ma romance préférée reste celle d'Alistair ^^ Je tiens à prévenir que le rating T n'est pas la pour rien car il s'agit d'un OS citronnée mais rien de vulgaire! Il s'agit d'ailleurs du tout premier citron que j'écris alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Bonne lecture :)_

 **Un amour immuable, la Mage et le Templier**

Eléonore Trevelyan regardait le paysage s'offrant à sa vue depuis l'un des balcons de ses quartiers privés à Fort Céleste. Depuis l'attaque de Darse, elle pouvait dire que l'Inquisition avait fait un sacré bout de chemin. Eléonore pensait en particulier à ses conseillers grâce à qui tout ceci était possible. La guerrière Cassandra, la maître-espionne Leliana, l'ambassadrice Joséphine et le commandant Cullen. Surtout le Commandant…

Dès qu'elle l'avait rencontré sur le champ de bataille non loin de la faille, il avait capté son attention. Cullen l'avait intrigué dès le départ et les moments qu'elle avait passé avec lui par la suite n'avaient fait que renforcer son attention. A Darse, elle aimait lui rendre visite sur le terrain d'entraînement des nouvelles recrues. Leurs discussions lui permettaient de se changer les idées et c'était plus que bienvenue étant donné le contexte actuel de l'époque à laquelle elle vivait. Elle apprenait également à connaître d'avantage le Commandant et elle adorait ça. Elle avait surtout adoré le mettre dans l'embarras lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé s'il avait prêté vœu de chasteté. "Par le Souffle du Créateur, ne désirez-vous donc pas parler d'autre chose?", lui avait-il rétorqué après avoir tout de même répondu à sa question par la négation. Chose qui l'arrangeait bien et lui donnait de l'espoir surtout.

Mais la bonne humeur n'avait pas tardé à tomber suite à l'attaque de Darse par Corypheus. Elle avait terriblement eut peur pour ses alliés et elle n'avait pas masqué sa joie de retrouver Cullen en vie lors de leur installation à Fort Céleste. Il lui avait également avoué à demi-mots que c'était également le cas pour lui. Soit elle rêvait, soit le Commandant lui envoyait aussi des signaux. Elle avait donc décidé de passer à l'offensive en lui demandant de but en blanc s'il n'avait pas laissé quelqu'un de proche à Kirkwall et il avait répondu par un vague "Non, pas à Kirkwall". Cela voulait donc dire quoi concrètement? Qu'il avait laissé quelqu'un de proche autre part?

Eléonore attrapait un mal de tête considérable à force de se retourner cette question dans son esprit. Cullen occupait d'ailleurs un peu trop ses pensées et ce n'était pas qu'à propos de sa douce moitié. Elle avait récemment eut comme confession de la part du Commandant son arrêt de la prise du Lyrium. Le voir dans un tel état de détresse lui fendait le cœur mais elle l'avait encouragé à continuer sur cette voie même si elle avait terriblement peur de le perdre à cause de ça. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas réussit à contenir ses sentiments lorsqu'elle lui avoua qu'elle ne l'avait jamais détesté par principe suite au conflit perpétuel entre les Mages et les Templiers. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Mages… Elle en était une et elle ne savait pas si le Commandant voudrait bien un jour d'elle à cause de sa condition. Mais il avait l'air d'apprécier sa compagnie. Lors de leur partie d'échecs, elle lui avait avoué qu'ils devraient passer plus de temps ensemble et il n'avait pas été contre cette idée.

_ Seigneur, soupira Eléonore en se frappant le front d'un geste brusque. Il faut que je cesse de penser à Cullen.

_ Si vous pensez trop à Bouclettes, venez donc vous détendre à une petite soirée à la Taverne avec votre équipe, intervint soudainement Varric qui venait de faire irruption sur le balcon.

Ciel! Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Et maintenant, Varric la regardait d'un air plus qu'amusé avec un petit sourire de conspirateur sur le visage. Pourquoi avait-elle parlé à voix haute, bon sang?!

_ Je suis partante, répondit aussitôt Eléonore dans le but de ne pas s'empêtrer dans des explications plus que douteuses et mensongères.

Eléonore suivit donc Varric à la Taverne et fut étonnée de voir l'établissement quasiment vide. Il semblerait que la Taverne eut été réservée. L'Inquisitrice suivit donc Varric et retrouva plusieurs de ses compagnons à la table. Cassandra, Joséphine, Cole, Iron Bull, Dorian, Blackwall et le Commandant Cullen… Fichu nain!

_ Je l'ai trouvé Fanfreluche, scanda Varric.

Eléonore s'installa non loin du Commandant Cullen et lui fit presque face. Varric se retrouvait en face d'elle et à droite de Cullen.

_ Nous allions commencer sans vous, dit Joséphine en souriant.

_ C'est-à-dire que l'Inquisitrice avait l'esprit fortement occupé dans ses appartements, rétorqua le nain avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il faudra bientôt repousser les prétendants à coups de bâton afin qu'elle ne soit plus distraite.

Eléonore faillit recracher la gorgée de bière qu'elle s'apprêtait à avaler. Pourquoi Varric devait-il déformer la réalité et se moquer d'elle?! Rouge de fureur, elle fusilla Varric du regard.

_ Je vous saurais gré de vous mêler de vos affaires!

Varric étouffa un éclat de rire et Eléonore vit ses compagnons détourner leur regard d'elle au fur et à mesure et sans un mot. Seul Cullen sembla dans ses pensées durant quelques instants.

_ Et si nous distribuions les cartes? proposa Joséphine afin de détendre l'atmosphère. Cela fait une éternité que je n'ai plus jouée à la Grâce Perfide.

_ Bien, dit soudainement Cullen. Il y a l'air d'avoir assez de monde et j'ai un millier de choses à faire.

Ah non! se dit Eléonore. Il ne manquerait plus que Cullen s'en aille. Le jeu allait être nettement moins intéressant sans lui.

_ Il n'y a rien de plus relaxant et additif que de perdre de l'argent, intervint Dorian. Essayez donc!

Ce cher Dorian! Eléonore le bénissait.

_ S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui a besoin de se détendre, c'est vous, bouclettes, fit à son tour Varric.

Eléonore but une gorgée de sa bière pour éviter d'étrangler Varric. C'était elle ou le nain faisait beaucoup d'allusions ce soir? Il allait le lui payer!

_ Le donneur commence, dit alors Joséphine.

Eléonore la remercia intérieurement et fut soulagée à l'idée que Cullen n'avait plus d'échappatoire possible. Elle se détendit donc et tenta de suivre la partie aussi bien qu'elle le put afin de ne pas être trop dépouillé de son or. La partie se déroula sans accroc et Eléonore fut contente de ne pas trop y perdre au jeu. Au fur et à mesure de la soirée, l'ambiance devint bonne enfant et tous finirent par se raconter des blagues.

_ Le pauvre bleu s'est enfuit dans le réfectoire en petite culotte, riait Cullen en racontant une des siennes. … Une vraie ovation.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? demanda alors Joséphine en contenant son rire.

Oups! A trop contempler Cullen, Eléonore venait de rater une bonne partie de la conversation. Elle devait cesser de le dévorer des yeux.

_ … dans un bouquin, finit Varric en regardant Eléonore droit dans les yeux.

_ Quoi? demanda Eléonore en ayant rien écouté de nouveau et en redescendant tout juste sur Thédas.

_ Encore dans les nuages, hein? demanda Varric.

_ Encore une partie Joséphine! Quémanda Eléonore dans le but de cacher sa gêne.

_ Oui, renchérit Cullen en lançant un regard de défi à Joséphine. J'ai compris comment vous fonctionnez, ambassadrice.

_ Votre présomption vous perdra, Commandant, rétorqua Joséphine.

_ Alors voyons si votre chance durera une partie de plus, fit Cullen.

_ Je veux également jouer! dit Eléonore. Histoire de regagner ma dignité.

Durant cette seconde partie, quasiment tous les joueurs furent dépouillés sans aucun scrupule par Joséphine et tout le monde s'arrêta au fur et à mesure lorsqu'il n'y avait plus d'argent à miser. Seul le Commandant Cullen s'entêta.

_ Vous n'avez plus aucune pièce à miser mon cher ami, fit Joséphine avec un sourire de vainqueur sur les lèvres. Vous déclarez-vous vaincu?

_ Certainement pas! S'obstina Cullen.

_ Et qu'allez-vous donc mettre en gage? demanda Joséphine.

Cullen ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne trouva rien à dire. Il n'avait effectivement plus aucun sous à miser et personne ne pouvait lui faire crédit. Enfin si, Eléonore sortit sa dernière pièce de bronze de sa poche dans le but de l'offrir à Cullen lorsque Varric prit soudainement la parole.

_ Les vêtements du Commandant pourront servir de gage, proposa le nain avec un sourire de conspirateur sur les lèvres.

Eléonore vit le visage du Commandant se couvrir de gêne. Elle voulait lui proposer sa dernière pièce mais elle était bien trop curieuse de voir la suite des évènements.

_ Très bien, consentit Cullen au bout d'un certain temps et après mûre réflexion où son désir de revanche semblait plus fort que tout.

Eléonore vit donc le Commandant enlever tous ses vêtements pour les mettre en gage au fur et à mesure que Joséphine remportait les mises. L'Inquisitrice ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait de plus en plus chaud au fil du temps. Était-ce la vue du superbe torse musclé du Commandant ou bien les mouvements suggestifs des sourcils de Varric avant de montrer d'un mouvement de tête le bas du corps de Cullen dissimulé par la table. Et bien évidemment le Commandant était complètement nu. Le pauvre! Finalement, Joséphine remporta tout l'habillage du Commandant haut-la-main.

_ Je ne veux pas vous entendre le nain, le prévint Cullen d'un air menaçant.

_ J'ai essayé de vous prévenir, bouclettes, rit Varric totalement aux anges.

_ Je suis dans cette situation à cause de vous! rétorqua Cullen.

_ Moi? demanda Varric d'un air ravi. Mais pas du tout! Il s'agit plutôt de la faute de l'Inquisitrice qui n'a pas daigné vous proposer sa dernière pièce de monnaie. D'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas un écu que nous apercevons dans sa main droite?

Eléonore faillit se dissimuler sous la table envahit par la gêne. Il l'avait vu sortir sa pièce pour le Commandant et c'est pour ça qu'il était intervenu en proposant l'idée saugrenue des vêtements. Le traître! Il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Elle le balancerait des remparts dès demain à la première heure!

_ Inquisitrice? fit Cullen n'en revenant pas.

_ Euh… je…

_ Je suppose qu'elle apprécie la vue, ria Varric encore plus fort.

_ Il ne faut jamais parier contre une Antivane, Commandant, intervint Joséphine en sauvant encore une fois la mise d'Eléonore.

_ Je m'en vais, dit alors Cassandra en se levant de table. Je n'ai aucune envie d'assister au défilé de la honte de notre cher Commandant.

_ Moi si, dit Dorian en riant.

Eléonore jeta un regard noir à Dorian tandis que les autres quittaient la table au fur et à mesure. Pas touche! Avait-elle envie de lui rétorquer. Au final, Eléonore resta la dernière attablée et le Commandant Cullen lui lança un regard profond dans l'attente de son départ. Eléonore lui accorda alors un dernier petit sourire avant de se lever quasiment à contre cœur. Elle entendit finalement le Commandant se lever et partir en courant. La jeune femme ne put retenir sa curiosité et finit par se retourner pour apercevoir une jolie paire de fesses musclées disparaître au loin.

_ La soirée aura été agréable, n'est-ce pas? La taquina Varric alors qu'elle le rejoignait devant le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Ce serait sympa de remettre ça mais je pense qu'il sera plus difficile de convaincre Cullen.

_ Vous, l'attaqua Eléonore en le pointant du doigt. Attendez-vous à faire le grand plongeon depuis les remparts demain matin à la première heure! Vous avez ruiné toutes mes chances.

_ Je ne pense pas, sourit Varric en regardant Joséphine venir les rejoindre avec les poches pleines d'or et les vêtements du Commandant Cullen dans les bras.

_ Tenez Inquisitrice, dit Joséphine en fourrant les vêtements dans les bras d'Eléonore. Je ne suis pas mesquine au point de privé le Commandant de sa garde-robe. Je vous remercie de les lui rapporter.

_ Pourquoi moi? demanda Eléonore d'un ton soupçonneux.

_ Pour vous faire pardonner aux yeux du Commandant à propos de l'histoire du dernier écu, expliqua Joséphine un sourire aux lèvres. Il vous en sera reconnaissant, je vous l'assure.

Eléonore réfléchit quelques instants à l'idée de Joséphine et finit par l'approuver. Elle souhaita donc la bonne nuit à l'Ambassadrice et à Varric avant de prendre la direction des remparts où se trouvaient les quartiers du Commandant. A cette heure-ci, Fort Céleste était endormi et le Commandant n'avait eu aucun problème à rentrer chez lui en toute discrétion. Eléonore monta sur les remparts et finit par se retrouver devant l'une des portes du bureau du Commandant. Avant de toquer à la porte, l'Inquisitrice ne put s'empêcher de fourrer son nez dans les vêtements de Cullen afin de s'enivrer de son odeur. Quelle odeur agréable…

Comptant jusqu'à trois pour se détendre, Eléonore finit par toquer à la porte et entendit quelque chose se fracasser par terre dans le bureau du Commandant avant que celui-ci ne vienne ouvrir.

_ De quoi s'agit-il? demanda Cullen d'une voix colérique.

_ Je viens avec un présent de paix, répondit Eléonore d'une toute petite voix.

_ Inquisitrice?! S'étonna Cullen. Par le Créateur! Je ne vous avais pas reconnu dans l'obscurité. Pardonnez-moi.

_ Ce n'est rien, fit Eléonore en se détendant.

L'Inquisitrice observa ensuite Cullen de la tête au pied et constata qu'il avait trouvé des vêtements de rechange. Cela dit, il ne s'agissait pas d'une armure mais plutôt d'une tenue plus fine que ses habituels vêtements bouffant. La musculature de son corps était donc parfaitement mise en avant et Eléonore sentait à nouveau son esprit chaviré. Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur le visage de Cullen, ce dernier détourna le regard d'un air gêné et l'invita à entrer en se reculant.

_ Où est-ce que je vous pose vos vêtements, Commandant? demanda Eléonore.

_ Sur le bureau, Inquisitrice, répondit Cullen en lui lançant un regard de reproches.

Eléonore avala difficilement sa salive en constatant le fait que Cullen ne semblait pas digérer le coup de l'argent dissimulé. Que pouvait-elle donc faire pour se faire pardonner? Elle ne se serait pas douter que la solution viendrait du Commandant lui-même en mettant sa retenue et de sa timidité de côté pour une fois.

_ Je vous présente mes excuses, Cullen, fit Eléonore en se tordant les doigts. Que puis-je faire pour me racheter à vos yeux?

_ Venez donc faire une partie d'échecs en ma compagnie, dit Cullen avec un petit sourire en coin diabolique. Le perdant devra un gage au gagnant.

Eléonore s'étonna de l'entreprise du Commandant mais elle accepta. Il finit donc par l'inviter à monter à l'échelle qui semblait donc conduire à un endroit plus intime que son bureau de commandement. L'Inquisitrice rougit lorsqu'elle arriva au sommet car elle constata qu'il s'agissait de la chambre du Commandant. Cullen arriva quelques instants après elle et sortit son échiquier avant de l'installer sur une table dans un coin de la pièce.

_ Installez-vous, je vous en prie, sourit Cullen.

Eléonore savait très bien que Cullen jouissait intérieurement de sa future victoire. Il était imbattable pour elle car même lorsqu'elle trichait, elle ne gagnait jamais.

_ Voici un jeu où je suis certain de ne pas me faire dépouiller, rit Cullen.

Eléonore s'agaça un peu de voir qu'il profitait de sa gêne grandissante pour la narguer. Et dire que d'habitude, c'était lui le timide. Très bien! Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire.

_ C'est l'alcool qui vous déride, Commandant? Le taquina Eléonore. Vous qui êtes d'habitude si timide et réservé.

_ Je suis tout simplement déterminé à avoir ma revanche, répliqua Cullen en ne se laissant pas démonter et en souriant légèrement.

Eléonore fut éblouit par le sourire du Commandant et oublia de se concentrer durant tout le reste de la partie. Résultat, elle perdit toutes ses pièces et n'en gagna aucune. Cullen passait son temps à la distraire sans le savoir et la fatigue ne l'aidait pas à tenir le coup.

_ Que vous arrive-t-il donc ce soir, Inquisitrice? Ria Cullen. D'habitude, vous n'êtes pas si nulle.

_ D'habitude, vous ne souriez pas autant, fit Eléonore en ne quittant pas des yeux les lèvres du Commandant.

Cullen s'arrêta de rire et regarda Eléonore dans les yeux. Une sorte de connexion se fit entre eux. La jeune fille sentit son cœur commencer à battre la chamade et elle devait se retenir de se jeter au cou du Commandant. Les yeux de ce dernier étaient envoûtants et ses lèvres semblaient l'appeler. Cullen n'en menait pas large non plus d'ailleurs car il se racla la gorge nerveusement avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Mais des coups retentirent à une des portes.

_ Commandant Cullen? Appela un des soldats. J'ai des ordres que vous devez approuver de toute urgence.

_ Je reviens Inquisitrice.

Eléonore regarda Cullen partir d'un air étonné. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il tout simplement pas demandé de partir? Quoi qu'il en soit, Eléonore ne se sentait pas d'attaque à de telles réflexions en cet instant. Elle se sentait tomber de fatigue et n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose: dormir. Il y avait d'ailleurs un lit qui lui faisait signe de venir se coucher.

Cullen lut attentivement les ordres que lui présentait un de ses capitaines et finit par les signer au bout d'une demi-heure. Même s'il ne voulait pas faire attendre trop longtemps l'Inquisitrice, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas faire son devoir de manière consciencieuse. Il remonta finalement à l'échelle et sentit son cœur battre la chamade tout au long de son ascension. L'Inquisitrice avait le don de lui faire ressentir des sentiments rares chez lui et elle le mettait bien souvent sans dessus dessous.

Le Commandant s'apprêtait à faire part de son gage à l'Inquisitrice quand il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus installé à la table de jeu. Mais où était-elle donc passée? Il faillit avoir une attaque lorsqu'il la vit confortablement installée sur son lit et en train de dormir. Elle avait retiré ses chaussures et desserrer un peu son haut. Par le Créateur! Qu'allait-il donc faire à présent? Il n'avait pas le cœur à la réveiller et il se sentait fatigué. De toute manière, son lit était assez grand pour leur permettre de ne pas se toucher. C'est donc rempli de gêne et le rouge aux joues que le Commandant rejoignit son lit en prenant grand soin de ne pas réveiller l'Inquisitrice.

Eléonore se réveilla le lendemain matin très lentement. Une source de chaleur inconnue la mettait encore plus en confort dans ce lit moelleux alors elle n'était pas pressée de se réveiller. D'ailleurs, le coussin qu'elle avait actuellement entre ses bras était très confortable et elle resserra son emprise autour de lui. Eléonore soupira d'extase et gémit de bien-être. Ce qu'elle pouvait se sentir bien là, à l'instant. Cependant, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'un rayon de soleil vint l'éblouir. Pourtant, elle fermait toujours les rideaux de sa chambre avant d'aller dormir d'habitude.

L'Inquisitrice ouvrit donc durement un œil et se redressa quelques peu. Ses mouvements semblèrent d'ailleurs gêné son oreiller car ce dernier se mit à remuer. C'est là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre et qu'elle se retrouvait accrocher à Cullen avec une forte emprise. Heureusement pour elle, Cullen était encore profondément endormi et Eléonore sortit en douce du lit. Elle remit donc ses bottes et se dirigea vers l'échelle afin de rejoindre le bureau du Commandant.

La jeune femme se croyait sortit d'affaire mais c'était sans compter sur l'éclaireuse Harding qui venait faire son rapport matinal au Commandant. Cette dernière l'accueillit donc au bas de l'échelle.

_ Votre Grâce?! S'étonna la Naine en la voyant là.

_ Euh… Bonjour, répondit Eléonore. Je cherchais le Commandant Cullen mais je ne l'ai pas vu. Il n'est ni dans son bureau, ni dans ses appartements privés. Je vais donc aller voir si je ne le trouve pas à l'extérieur. Sur les remparts, par exemple… Bonne journée!

L'éclaireuse Harding regarda l'Inquisitrice prendre la poudre d'escampette en moins de deux minutes. Elle rêvait ou bien elle était sur les nerfs? Harding pensait encore au comportement suspect de l'Inquisitrice quand la voix du Commandant retentit dans la Tour.

_ Qui va là?

_ Eclaireuse Harding au rapport, Commandant, répondit la Naine en se mettant en position fixe.

_ Je descends tout de suite.

Cullen fit donc son apparition cinq minutes plus tard vêtu de son armure. Harding constata qu'il semblait chercher quelqu'un frénétiquement des yeux.

_ Auriez-vous croisé par hasard l'Inquisitrice en venant ici? demanda le Commandant d'un ton qu'il voulait détacher.

_ Elle est partie il y a juste un instant, répondit Harding se retenant de sourire. Au fait, voici votre rapport.

Cullen regarda l'éclaireuse dans les yeux en prenant le parchemin qu'il lui tendait. Il comprit que son éclaireuse avait deviné ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et l'Inquisitrice. Même s'il n'y avait eu malheureusement rien de concluant entre eux. Malheureusement?! Par le Créateur, il était fichu…

Eléonore pensait avoir été plus que discrète en rejoignant ses appartements le matin même. Cependant, beaucoup de serviteurs avaient remarqués qu'elle avait passé la nuit autre part que dans ses quartiers privés. Elle n'avait alors pas été étonnée de constater que la rumeur s'était répandue dans tout Fort Céleste. La question qui était sur toutes les lèvres était évidemment "Avec qui l'Inquisitrice a-t-elle passé la nuit?". Cela dit, le pire était que cela n'avait été pour rien de concluant.

_ Je vous maudis Varric, lâcha l'Inquisitrice du bout des lèvres alors qu'elle se rendait chez Joséphine pour demander un rapport de situations.

_ Les murs ont des oreilles, répondit alors le Nain se trouvant derrière elle. Avez-vous bien dormi Inquisitrice ?

Eléonore se retourna pour le regarder et leva les yeux au ciel face à ses taquineries. N'aurait-elle donc jamais de répit ?

_ Que puis-je pour vous Varric ?

_ J'ai entendu dire que le Commandant Cullen tournait en rond dans son bureau, répondit le Nain d'un ton taquin. Comme vous êtes l'Inquisitrice, je me disais qu'il était de mon devoir de venir vous avertir qu'un de vos conseillers n'était pas au meilleure de sa forme. Bonne fin de journée !

Eléonore regarda le Nain partir d'un air incrédule et eut besoin de quelques instants pour se reprendre. Pourquoi venait-il soudainement lui parler de cela ?! A vrai dire, Varric la taquinait depuis le début sur le Commandant Cullen. Il avait bien dût se rendre compte que ce dernier ne la laissait pas indifférente surtout qu'elle s'était vendue tout seule à voix haute quand il était venu la chercher pour le jeu de la Grâce perfide. Voilà pourquoi il venait lui faire passer un tel message.

L'Inquisitrice se demanda alors quoi faire dans une telle situation. Devait-elle aller voir Cullen et se dévoiler face à lui ou bien faire fit des dires de Varric et ne rien faire du tout ? La jeune fille hésita durant un long moment avant de finalement se laisser guider par son cœur. Il était plus que temps qu'elle se dévoile à Cullen. D'ailleurs, son comportement de ces derniers temps avait été plus qu'équivoque.

Sans perdre encore plus de temps, Eléonore prit la direction du bureau du Commandant Cullen. Le soleil déclinait plus loin à l'ouest et Cullen devait être en train de finaliser ses dernières réunions à l'heure qu'il était. L'Inquisitrice se glissa discrètement à l'intérieur du bureau du Commandant alors qu'une porte était restée entrouverte. Il terminait de donner des directives à ses soldats en montrant certains points sur une carte. Il finit par donner congé à ses soldats et ces derniers ne tardèrent pas à quitter le bureau. Cullen releva alors les yeux de la carte et fut surpris de voir l'Inquisitrice en face de lui.

_ Inquisitrice ?!

_ Je me disais que l'on pourrait discuter, dit Eléonore d'un air gêné. Seul à seul ?

_ Seuls ?! S'embrouilla Cullen. Euh… Mais bien sûr !

Eléonore s'apprêta alors à prendre la parole mais Cullen alla se poster devant une porte de son bureau.

_ Vous venez ? demanda le Commandant. Je me disais que nous pourrions aller faire quelques pas sur les remparts.

Eléonore ne dit mot et suivit Cullen sur les remparts. Ils se mirent alors à marcher dans les dernières lueurs du soleil couchant.

_ Le temps est magnifique ! Commença Cullen d'un air gêné.

_ Je vous demande pardon ? fit Eléonore qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles face au sujet de conversation qu'avait choisi son conseiller.

_ Euh… Je voulais dire que…, Cullen s'arrêta durant un instant en se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation. Peu importe ! Vous désiriez me parler de quelque chose en particulier. Inquisitrice ?

_ C'est compliqué, fit Eléonore le regard fuyant. « J'ai des sentiments pour vous et… Je suis une mage. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, vous ne voyez pas autre chose en moi ? »

_ « Je pourrais » ! répondit aussitôt Cullen. « Je veux dire, oui… Je pense à vous. Et à ce que je devrais répondre dans ce genre de situation ».

Cullen avança brusquement et passa sa main sur sa nuque d'un air gêné. Eléonore sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Elle ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Cullen ressentait la même chose pour elle. Enfin…

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous arrête ?! demanda Eléonore en tentant de maîtriser l'excitation dans sa voix et tout en s'adossant aux remparts pour contrôler le tremblement de ses jambes.

_ « Vous êtes l'Inquisitrice. Nous sommes en guerre. Et… vous ne m'avez pas toujours vu sous mon meilleur jour ».

Alors c'était à cause de son passé et de toute cette histoire d'Inquisition que Cullen se freinait ?! Si ce n'était que ça…

_ Je suis toujours là pourtant, répliqua Eléonore d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée.

_ « Effectivement, fit Cullen. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Mais j'ai envie… »

Tout en parlant, Cullen s'était rapproché d'Eléonore et son visage n'était désormais plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Cullen ferma les yeux, se rapprocha, se rapprocha et…

_ Commandant !

Eléonore n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Elle était à deux doigts de recevoir le premier baiser de l'homme qu'elle aimait et voilà que l'on venait les interrompre. La jeune fille tourna la tête d'un air gêné et baissa les yeux. Il ne fallait pas que Cullen y voit sa déception. Après tout, il avait des obligations à remplir et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le distraire plus longtemps que ça. Le Commandant tenait trop au bien-être de l'Inquisition pour ne pas se montrer tout de suite disposé à suivre son soldat là où l'on avait besoin de lui.

_ Vous désiriez un exemplaire du rapport de Sœur Léliana.

_ Quoi ?! Vociféra Cullen d'un air fâché.

Eléonore releva la tête afin de regarder Cullen faire face à son soldat. Se pourrait-il que…

_ Le rapport de Sœur Léliana, répéta le soldat ne se rendant pas compte de l'énervement évident de son Commandant. Vous le vouliez le plus rapidement possible.

Cullen ne dit plus rien et se mit à intimider le soldat. Eléonore vit les yeux de ce dernier aller de sa personne à celle de Cullen et il sembla comprendre le dérangement occasionné. Il se mit alors à reculer à petits pas en lançant un regard effrayé à Cullen.

_ « Ou… Dans votre bureau… Oui… »

Eléonore se sentit alors coupable de voir qu'elle distrayait Cullen de son travail. Il allait sans aucun doute le regretter par la suite. Elle devait le remettre sur le droit chemin pour son propre bien.

_ « Si vous avez besoin de… »

L'Inquisitrice ne put jamais finir sa phrase car le Commandant se précipita sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Eléonore mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte de la situation et se mit alors à savourer le baiser. Par le Créateur ! Quelle douceur avait ses lèvres… qui s'éloignèrent un peu trop rapidement à son goût d'ailleurs !

_ « Excusez-moi », dit alors Cullen. « C'était… hum… agréable ».

_ « Vous ne regrettez pas, quand même ? » S'alarma alors aussitôt Eléonore en scrutant le visage de Cullen.

_ « Non ! Non, pas du tout ».

Eléonore eut alors le plaisir de voir Cullen lui faire un petit sourire avant de replonger sur ses lèvres. La jeune fille aurait aimé approfondir le baiser mais elle ne devait pas oublier qu'ils se trouvaient dehors sur les remparts et à la vue de tous. Elle repoussa alors doucement Cullen qui sembla comprendre sa gêne. Il lui tendit alors la main en lui souriant et Eléonore la lui prit en se laissant entraîner vers les quartiers de Cullen.

Ce dernier l'attira directement à lui alors qu'ils venaient de passer la porte de son bureau. Il mit ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et se remit à l'embrasser amoureusement. Eléonore se laissa faire avant d'approfondir les choses comme elle le désirait depuis quelques temps. Elle passa alors sa langue sur les lèvres de Cullen tendrement en quémandant l'accès à sa bouche. Celui-ci entrouvrit ses lèvres et accueillit la langue de la jeune femme avec la sienne en l'enroulant tendrement.

Eléonore laissa échapper un gémissement et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Cullen pour encore plus coller leur visage. Ses cheveux étaient aussi doux que de la soie et elle se mit à enrouler des mèches autour de ses doigts. Cullen ne resta pas longtemps inactif car il bougea ses mains vers le cuir chevelu de l'Inquisitrice et défit son chignon en un tour de main. Ses longs cheveux brun clair descendirent en cascade sur ses épaules et il les enroula à son tour entre ses doigts avant de les glisser sur la nuque de l'Inquisitrice d'un air sensuel.

La jeune femme entraîna alors Cullen vers le bureau de ce dernier et il l'assit dessus en la soulevant sans soucis apparent. Elle fit alors glisser ses mains sur le cou de Cullen en allant détacher sa cape. Cette dernière tomba lourdement au sol et Cullen rit avant de faire glisser ses lèvres dans le cou de son amante en parsemant sa peau de doux baisers.

_ Vous savez, cette armure ne va pas s'enlever en un tour de main, dit Eléonore en un souffle. Et si vous m'aidiez à…

_ Vous êtes trop impatiente, sourit Cullen en l'interrompant d'un baiser. Laissons-nous naturellement guider.

Eléonore voulut protester mais les baisers de Cullen la firent taire en un clin d'œil. Ce dernier en profita d'ailleurs pour faire glisser ses mains sur le haut du corps de l'Inquisitrice dans des caresses langoureuses. Cullen les remonta ensuite pour commencer à déboutonner son haut. Au fur et à mesure que la peau se découvrait, Cullen l'accueillait avec une série de baisers. L'Inquisitrice sentit un feu faire son apparition dans son bas ventre et elle s'allongea sur le bureau du Commandant que ce dernier avait préalablement débarrassé d'un geste de la main. Son haut fut rapidement ouvert et Cullen se mit à lui caresser les seins. Elle entrouvrit les paupières et fut touché du regard qu'il posait sur elle. Il la regardait avec adoration et il lui fit un petit sourire lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était observé.

Cullen se pencha alors en avant et posa ses lèvres sur le sein gauche d'Eléonore. Cette dernière sentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps à ce nouveau contact et elle laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement tandis que Cullen se mettait à lécher tendrement son téton avec sa langue. Il s'attarda quelques temps sur ce dernier avant de se tourner vers son jumeau dans le but de lui administrer le même traitement. Quelques temps après, le Commandant descendit un peu plus bas en embrassant et caressant sensuellement le ventre de son amante. Il redressa ensuite cette dernière et lui enleva complètement son haut. Son dos fut ainsi découvert et il le caressa avec tendresse avant de venir saisir les hanches de l'Inquisitrice et de la plaquer contre lui pour lui démontrer l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

_ Cullen, articula difficilement Eléonore dans un souffle.

La jeune femme se mit alors à frictionner son bas ventre contre celui de son amant. Ce dernier lui répondit d'un gémissement et se remit rapidement à l'embrasser pour calmer la tension contenue dans son corps tout entier. Cullen se mit alors à se débarrasser de son armure tandis qu'il laissait sa compagne brûlante de désir le dévorer des yeux. Il se retrouva alors très vite en pantalon de tulle et il vit Eléonore glisser un regard appréciateur sur son corps.

_ C'est plus facilement accessible comme ça, sourit l'Inquisitrice.

Cullen lui rendit son sourire et se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle. Cette dernière l'attira aussitôt contre elle et se mit à parcourir son torse de ses mains et de ses lèvres en des caresses sensuelles. Le Commandant émit un petit gémissement de contentement et se laissa faire durant de longues minutes. Il décida ensuite à reprendre sa compagne dans ses bras et il descendit ses mains vers son fessier tout en le malaxant. Eléonore sourit et se mit à caresser le dos de son amant. Quelques instants plus tard, elle sentit son pantalon glisser et ses chaussures ne furent plus rapidement à ses pieds. Elle rougit face au regard de Cullen qui la parcourait de haut en bas mais ce dernier la regarda de nouveau avec adoration en lui assurant qu'elle était belle à ses yeux.

Eléonore sourit et commença à prendre quelques peu de l'assurance alors que Cullen la réinstallait en position assisse sur le bureau et se mit à masser ses cuisses langoureusement.

_ Eléonore, soupira Cullen. Je brûle de désir pour toi !

L'Inquisitrice frissonna en entendant Cullen utiliser son prénom. C'était la première fois et il avait une consonance particulière lorsque c'était lui qui le prononçait.

_ Moi aussi, finit par répondre Eléonore.

Cullen termina le massage de ses cuisses et remonta sa main-droite vers son entre-jambe. Il se mit à lui caresser ses lèvres tendrement et alla taquiner un petit point sensible qui eut le don de décupler le feu qui la consumait déjà assez bien dans son bas ventre.

_ C'est ma première fois, l'informa alors Eléonore en luttant pour rester lucide.

_ Je me sens honoré Eléonore, répliqua Cullen en lui donnant un baiser sur la tempe. Mais il faut que tu saches que la première fois est loin d'être agréable pour une pucelle. Cependant, je te promets d'être très doux !

Eléonore acquiesça tandis que Cullen introduisait doucement un doigt entre ses lèvres de chairs. Elle sentit une douleur fulgurante faire son apparition en même temps que son feu intérieur augmentait encore un peu plus. Quel drôle de paradoxe.

_ Est-ce que cela va ? demanda Cullen d'un ton inquiet face au fait qu'Eléonore venait de se crisper.

_ Oui…

Le jeune homme continua alors à enfoncer doucement son doigt dans les profondeurs de son amante qui s'habituait peu à peu à cette nouvelle présence étrangère. Bientôt, il l'entendit se mettre à gémir et il entama des mouvements de va et vient dans un but de préparation. Il se sentit encore plus durcir à l'écoute de ses doux gémissements dans son oreille. Eléonore avait un de ses effets sur lui !

Eléonore gémissait de bien-être tandis que Cullen participait à son plaisir à l'aide de son index. Ciel ! Quelle douce sensation… Bientôt, il introduisit un deuxième puis un troisième doigt en elle en gardant un rythme constant de va et vient. Eléonore sentit le feu contenu dans son bas ventre s'atténuer quelques peu et elle sentit du liquide couler entre ses jambes.

_ Ton corps réagit très bien, lui sourit Cullen tandis qu'elle le scrutait entre ses paupières à moitié closes.

_ Viens !

Eléonore l'attira alors contre elle et se mit à l'embrasser fougueusement en introduisant soudainement sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle alla ensuite poser sa main sur celle de Cullen qui lui prodiguait tant de plaisir dans le but de le pousser à accélérer un peu la cadence. Cullen sourit de contentement en la sentant prête suite à sa demande. Il ne se fit donc pas prier et accéléra le va et vient. Quelques temps plus tard, le corps d'Eléonore fut parcouru de quelques soubresauts et elle eut un sourire angélique sur les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas atteint l'orgasme mais avait eu sans conteste son plaisir.

_ Je me sens tellement bien Cullen, se confia Eléonore en lui adressant un sourire bienheureux.

Cullen lui retourna son sourire et se remit à l'embrasser. Eléonore reprit alors les choses en main et baissa doucement le pantalon de son amant. Le sexe de ce dernier se retrouva alors à découvert et elle l'observa d'un air curieux. Il était droit comme un i et était assez long tout en étant d'une certaine épaisseur. La jeune femme tendit curieusement la main dans le but de le toucher et se mit à le caresser. La peau qui l'entourait était extrêmement douce.

_ Je… Je ne sais pas comment faire, murmura Eléonore alors que Cullen laissait des petits gémissements de satisfaction lui échapper.

_ Laisse-moi te guider Eléonore, lui dit Cullen.

Le Commandant intima alors de petits mouvements de haut en bas à la main de son amante. La douceur de cette caresse était un vrai délice pour lui mais il ne put pas la laisser continuer éternellement. Il se sentait de plus en plus tendu et il voulait se préserver dans le but de tenter d'amener sa partenaire au septième ciel sans aucune prétention. C'est pour cela qu'il retira très vite sa main avant d'en embrasser sa paume.

Eléonore vit alors Cullen lui adresser un sourire avant de la rallonger sur le bureau. Elle comprit alors quelle direction allait prendre la suite des évènements lorsque Cullen se positionna entre ses jambes.

_ N'hésite pas à m'arrêter si tu éprouves le moindre mal !

Eléonore acquiesça avant de fermer les yeux tandis que Cullen glissait son sexe dans son vagin en un mouvement doux. Cullen ferma les yeux de bien-être tandis qu'il pénétrait sa compagne en douceur. Elle était étroite, chaude et humide. Et plus il la pénétrait, plus son plaisir se décuplait.

_ Eléonore, murmura Cullen alors qu'il était entré totalement en elle. Est-ce que cela va ?

_ Oui, répondit honnêtement la jeune femme. Je m'habitue à ta présence. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps.

Cullen sentait qu'Eléonore était crispée. Il se mit alors à l'embrasser et à la caresser sensuellement pour la détendre. Cela sembla fonctionner car la jeune femme ne mit pas longtemps à glisser ses mains sur ses fesses afin de l'inciter à commencer à se mouvoir. Cullen commença donc en douceur jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se détendre totalement et qu'elle commence à pousser des gémissements. Il alla alors enrouler ses bras autour des hanches de sa partenaire et se mit à accélérer la cadence.

Eléonore sentit Cullen accélérer la cadence et se mit à gémir encore plus. Elle se sentait à présent totalement détendue et les va et vient de son amant lui apportait énormément de plaisir alors qu'il la serrait fortement contre lui. Elle enroula alors les jambes autour des hanches de Cullen dans le but d'approfondir ses pénétrations et elle ne regretta absolument pas le résultat.

_ Bon sang, Eléonore ! Gémit Cullen.

La jeune femme sourit de satisfaction et laissa libre cours à son plaisir tandis que les poussées de Cullen se faisaient de plus en plus puissantes. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche de quelqu'un qu'à cet instant et elle fut la plus heureuse des femmes face au fait que cela soit Cullen. Bientôt, les corps des deux amants se mirent à se contracter et Eléonore sentit une boule de plaisir exploser dans le bas de son ventre comme un feu d'artifice. Elle gémit alors le nom de son amant tandis que Cullen faisait encore quelques poussées avant d'atteindre également le plaisir et de se déverser en elle en prononçant amoureusement son prénom. Ils reprirent calmement leurs souffles avant de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux et de s'embrasser langoureusement.

_ C'était incroyable, confia Eléonore en regardant amoureusement Cullen.

_ C'était le but, sourit Cullen avant de l'aider à se relever quelques instants après. Et si nous montions dans mon lit pour finir la nuit ?

Eléonore sourit et suivit Cullen après que chacun ait ramassé ses affaires. Lorsqu'elle arriva en haut de l'échelle, elle frissonna et Cullen l'entraîna rapidement sous les couvertures de son lit. Il l'enroula dans ses bras et se mit à parcourir son corps de nouvelles caresses sensuelles.

_ Cullen, murmura alors Eléonore. Il faut que je vous dise que…

_ Je vous aime aussi, l'interrompit Cullen en la regardant dans les yeux.

Eléonore sourit et caressa la joue de Cullen. Elle se sentait complète à présent qu'elle avait totalement avoué ses sentiments à son amant. Ce soir, l'amour lui donnait des ailes et Corypheus n'avait désormais qu'à bien se tenir !


End file.
